Poptropica Islands
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: A Poptropica story with my Poptropican character Noel! Hope you like, also, may or may not have future yaoi... *grins* Also- a little side note- this story can be used as a bit of a walkthrough thingy for the islands though it may take a while to get through each of the islands. Thanks!
1. Prologue-Intro

**Poptropica Islands**

**Prologue**

First off, before I start, let me tell you this: I'm a twelve year old, blond haired, blue eyed boy.

And I just so happen to love playing a game called Poptropica. Of course I've only played a few of the old islands so I'm new to the newer ones; but that's alright.

I also just want to say that my birthday happens to be exactly on Christmas.

Ironically, my name is Noel and this is the story of how I got sucked into the world of Poptropica.

**Introducing 'Gentle Lightning'**

I hummed in delight as I sat my bag down beside my bedroom door and closed it, walking over to the laptop that was on my bed and I opened it up after plopping down on the soft blanket. I easily typed in my username and password to unlock the computer and grinned wide when I saw the last page I was on: Poptropica.

It was no secret that I absolutely loved the game but the others didn't know that I had only played a few of the old islands; such as Early Poptropica, Shark Tooth Island, and 24 Carrot Island. Though I nearly forgot what to do on those islands; which doesn't really surprise anyone, least of all me.

I'm a very forgetful person.

I let out a small huff when I looked at the choices I had and looked up in thought.

Play a new character or continue my old one? Well that's an easy choice.

I looked back at the screen with a grin and clicked 'New Player' before coming up to a screen that gave me a few more choices.

"New Player, boy, twelve… and here we go…" I murmured as I clicked each option before coming to a screen that allowed me to create my character.

I never quite liked how the game made you click through several different characters before you found a name you liked.

That's what I did.

I clicked several times for a new character until I came across a name I really liked.

Gentle Lightning.

It was different from my other characters that I had before but I guess that was okay.

The name also matched the necklace I wore around my neck.

You see, early today- before school- I had come across an old lady, at least... I think she was an old lady, that was giving out necklaces.

She gave one to me that had a small yellow lightning charm on it and she had told me that it was a gift. But I felt bad for taking something of hers without giving her something in return so I gave her my lunch money: ten dollars to be exact.

I didn't have lunch today because of it but I didn't care because after that I had felt really good about doing what I did.

But back to my character.

I chose to have blond hair, wear a blue shirt, and wear black pants. Of course, that was what I was wearing right now, too; so that was an added plus.

And then I clicked on the balloon.


	2. Island 1

**Welcome to Back Lot Island**

Black.

That was all I could see as I was coming to.

Did I fall asleep? I don't remember falling asleep.

Maybe someone drugged my juice before I came home and I fell asleep on my laptop.

It certainly is possible.

I opened my eyes, groggy, and let out a large yawn before sitting up; stretching.

"Ow…" I said before blinking.

Where was I?

I felt like I was flying, but I wasn't… right?

"I'm in… a balloon." I said as I looked around to find that I was in a small basket and there were large white fluffy clouds surrounding me.

My eyes widened after a few seconds and I nearly flipped out.

"I'm in a balloon! An actual balloon!" I grinned and stood up. "Sweet!"

I then stopped for a moment and looked around again, excitement gone and it was replaced by a lost feeling.

"Where am I?" I asked no one and no one answered me.

I walked to the side of the basket to see if I could see anything but I couldn't see anything but clouds, birds, and water; so I sighed and sat down, bored and sad.

I was miles away from home, in the middle of nowhere, in a balloon that looked too much like the Poptropica balloon.

It was probably half an hour later when I decided to look up again to see where I was.

There were no clouds this time, just birds and water.

But there was also an island in the distance.

Maybe I could go there and ask for help.

I looked up to see a little rope thingy and decided I would pull on that and give it a try. I did and was pleased when I found myself lowering to the water and going towards the island.

It was another few minutes when I was near the ground, near what looked to be a hotspot for celebrities; and I decided to land near a shop called 'One-Of-A-Kind Talent Agency'

When I tied up the balloon, I climbed down from the rope and landed on the sidewalk below.

But before I could do anything, even look around, I was suddenly attacked by weird adults holding camera's!

"Look, a celebrity!" One with a tan suit on, that looked like a reporter from one of those spy movies, said.

"What? Where!?" I asked, turning this way and that before I realised they were talking about me.

I wasn't a celebrity... or was I?

No, I definitely wasn't a celebrity. But I did look like one with the outfit that I was suddenly wearing: an outfit that looked like a magician's outfit, including the hat and the cane too. The entire outfit was blue which was my favorite color.

I was also a very big fan of magic!

I'm a junior magician, you know.

It was then that they were taking pictures and I held my hands- my cane too- up to shield myself from them.

I didn't like getting my picture taken at all.

Just ask my parents, or my sister.

As soon as the flashes started, they stopped and a woman with fluffy red-orange hair spoke, putting down her camera.

She looked disappointed.

"Wait a minute, you aren't famous." she said incredulously and I tilted my head.

Now they get that.

I was about to say something but I was interrupted.

"How could somebody traveling in a golden blimp not be a star?" The reporter from a spy movie said and I made a small noise in agreement.

Oh, so it's not a balloon.

The man in the middle with the darker skin and the navy blue suit suddenly turned away. "Hey, look over there! Isn't that former child star Willy Bingleman going into Queequeg's?" he said and I frowned in confusion.

Willy Bingleman? Queequeg's?

What strange names.

And then it hit me!

I wasn't on Earth anymore, well I was but I wasn't.

I was on Poptropica! And on Back Lot Island, too!

This was getting strange, well more strange than a twelve year old riding a gold blimp to an island in the middle of nowhere.

After the man stopped talking, they ran away and towards wherever Willy Bingleman was.

"Well that was strange." I said before shrugging and I looked around. "This place looks like Hollywood." I murmured softly before walking away from my balloon-blimp thingy.

I decided to go into the nearest building since I'd never been here before; well since I never played the island, that is.

So I entered the 'One-Of-A-Kind Talent Agency' and looked around, seeing five people in the building.

There was an old lady with a girl that looked to be older than me standing next to her and then there was another lady with a girl my age standing next to her. There was also a lady with large black sunglasses standing behind a desk.

I decided to talk to the old lady first.

"Um, excuse me?" I questioned a bit timidly and the old lady looked at me with a wide grin.

"We knew Madison would be a star from the moment she was born." Oh so the girls name was Madison. "Just look at those cheekbones!"

"Er, that's nice..." I murmured to myself.

"Mama, I wanna go home." Madison whined and I frowned.

Not even I whine like that.

Okay, maybe I do... moving on!

She sounded like she really didn't want to be here.

"We can't go home, sweetie. We sold the house to pay for our bus fare to Hollywood, remember?" the old lady said.

So I am in Hollywood, wait what!?

They sold their house just to come here; wow... she must be dumb!

"Sheesh..." I huffed before turning away, not wanting to hear the rest of that conversation.

I then went to talk to the lady with the orange hair.

"Uh, hello?" I waved to her and once again someone ignored my greeting.

"My Dakota is so talented." She is? "Look, she can cry on cue!" That's not talented, that's annoying!

"Waaaa!" And she can cry on cue.

"See? She's a natural!" The woman said.

"Tch, that's not talented, that's annoying." I stuck my tongue out, voicing my thoughts instead of keeping my big mouth shut. "Look, I can do that too!" I showed them just how annoying it could be and I think I made the woman mad so I gave them a childish grin and turned away.

I was a twelve year old boy, what else am I going to do when I hear that?

I couldn't have just left it alone, nope. Because I'm Noel and I just love challenges and making people look likes fools.

Heh.

The last person to talk to was the woman with the large sunglasses.

I walked up to her and greeted her with a wave/salute that I copied from my dad. "Hiya, miss!" I said in a childish manner and her eyes seemed to widen.

"You... you're a natural! You've got the look of a star!" she said, flashing me a bright smile and she motioned her hands to me.

My grin faltered and I blinked at her, confused. "Me? A star?" I questioned, tiling my head to the side lightly. "Really?!" I grinned again but it fell once more when I heard what she said next.

"Just pay me a thousand dollars for your set-up fee and we'll get you started." My eyes opened wide and I stumbled back.

"A thousand dollars?!" I questioned in a very high-pitched voice and she nodded. "I don't have a thousand dollars!" I let out a small whimper after I finished the sentence and she frowned.

"Hmm. If it's money you need, I heard Harvey Scoops is looking for help with his gossip rag." she suggested and I sighed.

"Uh, thanks... I think." I mumbled before turning away and walking out, easily avoiding the angry woman and the crazy old lady.

When I got outside, I continued to walk to the left and then stopped.

Oh, that's Queequeg's.

Wait, Queequeg's is a coffeehouse? Cool!

I decided to head inside the shop, wondering if I could get me any coffee.

My mom never let me have any but my dad did.

It was always delicious.

I walked to the left and found a sad man standing near the coffee counters and I went ahead and approached him, wondering what weird conversation was going to be held this time.

"Hey," I greeted him and he looked at me weirdly.

"That's right. It's me, Willy Bingleman." He said and I paused.

Willy Bingleman, that person that the reporters were talking about?

"...who?" I questioned, wanting to know exactly who he was.

He looked bewildered when I asked that and he went to clarify. "You know... 'Me no likey!'" he answered, stomping his foot on the ground and he looked real mad like a kid having a tantrum.

I don't do that. I whine instead until I get what I want.

Or give someone my famous puppy face till they give in.

"Uh... I don't follow." I murmured lightly and he looked confused.

"You never saw my big hit 'First-grade Sourpuss'?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, sorry, never seen it." I quipped and he shook his head before huffing, his arms crossed.

"Someday I'll get a serious role again, and then everyone will likey me!" he said as he stomped once more on the ground and I backed away slowly, a bit disturbed.

"Right... well good luck with that!" I chirped nervously before all but running away. I then walked over to the man behind the counter and looked at the chalkboard behind him.

I saw the words 'Americano, Espresso, Cappuccino,' and 'Latte' under the word 'Drinks' and then the words 'Behemoth, Leviathan,' and 'Infant' under the word 'Sizes'.

"What can I get you?" the man spoke and my attention was turned to him and I tilted my head. "Decaf, half-calf, mega-calf? Latte, Espresso, Latte-Espresso?" he pointed towards the board behind him and I noticed the prices and so I shook my head.

"Um, nothing for me, thanks." I said, slightly disappointed and then I walked away again.

I exited the cafe and continued my journey through Hollywood.

It was strange. Again.

I never thought I would be able to go to Hollywood, yet here I am. Though I guess it doesn't count since it's Poptropica which I still don't get how I got here.

I continued on until I came to a street that crossed my path, one that I didn't know the name of- but I knew the name of the street I had been walking beside, it was Sunrise St.- and I ran acrossed it, coming across an old couple near a movie poster that read 'The Hobo'.

It looked oddly like the movie The Hobbit. I really like that movie.

The Lord of the Rings too, oh and Harry Potter!

...I'm getting sidetracked.

Okay so back to the old couple and the odd poster.

I decided to talk to the old woman who looked really pretty actually and I gave her a smile which she returned. "We're huge movie buffs," she started to say and I was guessing she was including the old man too, "so we've been saving for years to take a trip out here."

"Wow..." I commented.

I always loved listening to stories told by old people. Especially the stories told by my grandpa. He was a treasure hunter so he always had interesting stuff to tell me and Sis.

"To be honest," the old man was talking now, "I expected a little Tinseltown glamor." What's Tinseltown glamor? "But this wall of fame is pretty neat." It is isn't it?

I grinned to that and nodded, looking around me and then to the floor which had stars on it and the names of people who I assume were big movie stars and famous directors or something like that.

I was about to walk away to go explore some more but my attention was caught by something that was written on the ground, so I crouched down and examined the tile. "There's something written on the sidewalk here. Huh? Carson Willis?" I questioned to myself, confused.

I looked up when the old man spoke again. "Those are Carson Willis' prints! He's one of the greatest filmmakers of all time. He's a real visionary." he commented and I brightened up.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Well, he was," I turned my attention to the woman who was staring at me with a small frown, "until his career went off the rails." I frowned at that too. "I wonder where he is now?" she said.

I hummed in response, pondering that as well before shrugging and I left. I walked a little further before coming to a movie theater-like building with a large board above the door, two lion statues in front, and a woman in a box that looked really bored.

The board said 'Cactus Von Garlic 2: Deadly Breath' to which I nearly double over laughing.

The lady coughed, earning my attention and I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." I apologized.

"Hn," she rolled her eyes and I tilted my head lightly before clearing my throat, trying not to laugh.

"How much for... for a ticket?" I questioned, and couldn't help the grin that slipped through my facade and she stared boredly at me.

"Only fifty dollars for the matinee." she commented and I felt my mouth drop.

That's allot for a movie that doesn't sound very good.

"Wow... pricey. Why so much?" I asked, edging closer; curious. She sighed.

"3-D projection, Smell-O-Vision, extra-wide memory foam seats. That stuff doesn't come cheap, you know!" she huffed and I held my hands up in surrender to which, again, she rolled her eyes at.

"Sorry... um, well..." I paused, thinking of something else to say. "Is there anything worth seeing?" I couldn't help but ask that; I knew it was a little rude, but I was curious.

And as everyone knows, curiosity killed the cat.

She scoffed at that question and I frowned in confusion. "Oh, goodness no." she said and I blinked, standing in silence for a moment before I burst into fits of giggles and laughter.

"Oh wow! Okay, um thanks!" I giggled out before leaving the front of the theater and I continued my journey.

I came across another poster that looked stupid: George Washington VS The Space Freaks.

Wow, these people need to really learn how to make a movie.

I don't think anyone would ever watch these!

I passed a building that said 'Juan's Celebrity Souvenirs' before coming across a man with wild, bright orange hair- and dark brown sunglasses- that looked kind of scary. But I decided to talk to him anyway.

"Um... hello." I greeted, with a small frown and the man turned towards me, a wide grin spreading across his face and I unconsciously took a step back. "Who are you?" I questioned.

I wanted to ask why he was standing randomly in the middle of the sidewalk in front of a wall that said 'No Trespassing', but I didn't.

"Harvey Scoops, Hollywood Muckraker!" he greeted back with a gruff voice that sounded like he was using a microphone and I nearly covered my ears at how loud it was. "I'm investigating unusual activity at the old Grand Majestic Studios." he said randomly and I frowned in confusion.

"Uh... It doesn't look like anything is happening." I huffed out, thinking mentally what a creepy guy this was.

I then remembered this was the guy that that lady back at the 'One-Of-A-Kind Talent Agency' place was talking about.

"That's just it!" The man suddenly boomed out and I let out a small squeak of surprise. "It's been closed for years. But the rumors are swirling that someone's been busy in there." he said and I tilted my head, intrigued.

"Really?" I questioned and he nodded, flashing another grin. "Can I help?" I asked him.

I don't know what a twelve year old can do to help, but I'll try anyway.

He seemed to ponder this for a moment before smirking. "Say... why don't you climb this greenish-blue building," he pointed to the building behind me and I gulped, "and try to get a picture. If you see anything, I'll post it on my blog!" he sounded excited but I didn't feel any of the excitement.

Yes I took gymnastics since I was five but it still didn't mean that I wasn't afraid of heights.

I nodded anyway though and he handed me a camera, one that I didn't really know how to use. I think it's called a Telephoto Camera.

"Okay then. I guess I'll be right back." I said in a timid manner before walking over to the building that was behind me, that 'Juan's Celebrity Souvenirs'.

I suppose the bricks look solid enough for me to hold onto.

I took a deep breath before letting it out- I placed the camera around my neck- and then started climbing the building, brick by brick.

It actually wasn't that hard at all.

After a few minutes I finally reached the roof, standing on a small ledge that overlook the area.

"Wow..." I murmured with a small smile before turning to the task at hand and I gripped the camera tightly, edging closer to the edge of the platform- which looked incredibly unstable- trying to ignore the obvious height issue. "Okay, um... anything strange over in the empty building. Got it."

Before I was able to do anything, I realised something very important.

"I think it's broken..." I mumbled to myself. "There's no viewscreen! No power button!" Why isn't there a button to turn the stupid thing on? "Maybe someone else knows what's wrong with it." I sighed before looking around.

I figured talking to that Harvey guy again would prove to be fruitless so I went ahead and climbed down from the building before walking in the direction of my blimp.

"Looks like I have some more exploring to do." I grinned at this and began running back to where I started.

When I got back to my blimp, I didn't stop walking, instead I continued on until I saw a man- passing several buildings in the process, including a building called Digital Dreamscapes and another Queequeg's- with a camera around his neck.

Maybe he can help?

I went over to talk to him, passing a busy street- making sure I didn't get hit by any car- and waved hi to him.

"Hello mister." I greeted with a smile and he smiled back to me before frowning.

"Lighting... Composition... F-stops... Photography is such a lost art!" He complained and I mentally grinned.

Bingo!

"Um excuse me, but..." I held up my camera as I was talking and he gave me a bright smile before cutting me off and taking the camera for a second.

I'm interrupted again...

"Ah, a fine piece of equipment!" He complimented and I grinned in return. "You just need the right film." he said and I nodded.

"Yep!"

And a power button too!

"Wait, what the heck is 'film'?" I questioned, now lost and he laughed.

"Just put this in the camera, it'll work. I promise." I shrugged and nodded as he handed me some type of roll thingy that looked like it went in one of those old movie projectors that were in that one museum I went to when I was in third grade on a field trip.

It was fun.

"Thank you." I said, bowing my head and he smiled.

"Anytime, kiddo." He replied before I ran back to where I was supposed to be.

I climbed the building again and crouched on the unstable platform before messing with the camera, inserting the film and then I held it up, examining my work. "There, now it's ready to be used!"

But where was the power button?

Oh well.

I stood up and held my camera up to my face, looking through the lenses and grinned like a child.

Wait, I am a child.

After a bit of searching for something I finally came across a man that was walking passed the gate and then he stopped.

But when I took the picture of the man, the ground started shaking and I yelped loudly.

"It's an earthquake!" I shouted out, scared. I never liked heights and this only furthered my fear for them.

And then the platform crumbled and I fell with a loud scream.

"Arf, arf!"

I woke up to loud barking and groaned, sitting up.

I rubbed my head and huffed out a breath before opening my eyes; only to come face to face with a dog and I yelped, jumping away.

"A dog! Get away, get away! Get-!" I was cut off when I was aware of my surroundings. "Ah...! I don't think," I started, staring wide eyed- after I stood up fully- at a beautiful scene- with a castle and hills of flowers and clouds and waterfalls. All of it was so pretty!- in which I was captured by, "I'm in Poptropica anymore!"

I heard the dog bark again and I turned towards it, seeing it run away and that's when I realised something that made me feel incredibly stupid.

The scene that was behind me was only a backdrop for a movie set.

"Oh wow..." I murmured.

I let out a loud and long sigh before turning and walking off the set.

I realised I must have fallen in the supposed empty lot that I was supposed to take a picture of if anything suspicious was going on.

I walked further until I came across the gate that I assumed was the entrance to the entire place.

"Uh..." I blinked, staring dumbly at the gate before getting an idea.

If I ever need to come back I can just come through the gate!

So I unlocked the thing, easily I might add.

I turned back around and went in the other direction to explore what I had not, only to come across a large double door that had a red blinking light above it and the words 'Recording in Progress'.

The words were blinking to.

I started at them for a while, amused.

But I was soon broken from the staring contest that I kept winning when a girl, a teen I think, walked from the door.

"Huh...?" I questioned dumbly and she just started back at me with a frown. She had a purple suit on and small glasses and she was holding a clipboard of some kind.

"Uh oh!" Uh oh? What's 'uh oh'? "Are you from Studio Security?" she asked me and I blinked a few times before realization hit me.

I shook my head sharply. "Me? No." I said quickly and she seemed to relax.

"Thank goodness! We're so close to finishing our movie." She sighed in relief and I tilted my head to the side. "It would be a tragedy to get caught now." she finished and I almost let out a giggle.

"Who's making a movie?" I asked her, curious to know.

I hope it wasn't going to be a movie that looked like 'The Hobo', or 'George Washington VS The Space Freaks', or even the Cactus Von Garlic thing.

"Carson Willis," Wait, Carson Willis? I thought his career went down the toilet... "the greatest filmmaker of all time! And I'm his assistant director, Sophia May."

"Well hi, Sophia." I greeted and she chuckled in answer. "Nice to meet you." I added after a few seconds and she nodded.

"Listen," I perked up, my attention fully on her, "feel free to head inside and check things out. Just stay out of the way, okay?" I nodded eagerly and she smiled.

I saluted her with a childish grin and said: "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" She laughed and then motioned for me to go inside.

I did so with a skip to my step.

This was going to be fun.

When I entered the building, I grinned wide in excitement.

I was actually going to witness a movie being made!

I walked to the first person I saw: a man standing by a camera on a staircase.

"Uh hello..." I went to greet him after climbing the stairs but I was immediately shushed.

"Shhh!" he quieted me and I frowned.

I pouted- crossing my arms and turning my head. "Fine..." I huffed before climbing down.

The next person was an old guy on the set. He looked like a character in the movie but I couldn't help it.

I waved 'hi' to him.

He shooed me away though, "We are filming!"

I was beginning to feel a bit bored after that so I decided to explore further, going deeper on the set.

I was stopped though, in the middle of what looked to be a living room, by the sight of a man sneaking down some stairs and my eyes went wide with excitement.

"Ah!" I gasped lightly, grinning wide.

I was actually watching the movie being made!

This was so cool!

The moment ended when he got down the stairs and spotted me.

"Hey! Watch the light!" He shouted, and I recognised the look of outrage on his face and I backed away. "Why are you trashing my scene?" he hissed and I shrank back.

I wanted to act like I didn't have a clue of what he was talking about and say 'Say What?' but I chose instead to apologize. "I'm sorry!" I quickly did so but he already looked beyond mad.

"Ugh! I can't work like this!" he growled out, stomping on the ground, and I backed away.

"Kirk, please!" The old man behind me shouted at the man, just as he walked- or pushed- passed me and I turned around towards them. "We need you!" The old man sounded almost desperate and I whimpered, knowing this was all my fault.

So stupid!

That's what I was, stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I just ruined the movie!

The old man and Kirk walked out and after a few seconds of contemplating my options, I ran after them. "Hey wait!"

When I got outside, they were gone.

I sighed dejectedly before turning to the lady, Sophia.

She seemed more than upset. "We're going to blow our schedule if we can't get Kirk back in here!" she complained and I frowned.

"S-sorry!" I apologized, but she ignored me.

She sighed. "I've got a ton to do here," she paused looking over her clipboard, "can you go try to get him out of his trailer? You can take that cart." she pointed to a blue cart that was just behind us and my eyes widen.

"Me? Take that cart!?" I whimpered at the thought of me trying to ride and steer that thing.

She nodded and shooed me away, so I had no choice but to accept.

I did want to try and repair what I done.

I cautiously approached the cart and took a deep breath.

"If my mom ever catches me riding one of these things, she'd surely kill me...!" I whined before getting in. "Okay, okay, okay! Deep breath and go!"

Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to drive a jeep.

Sure, I ran into a few trash cans... maybe one or two street lamps. I might've run into a wall or two and I may or may not have messed up a few props in the process.

Eventually, after driving passed the right way-going right, then left, then right, then left, and left again- I came across a blue trailer that I guessed was Kirk's, so I exited the vehicle.

I was a bit dizzy though.

"Okay..." I murmured, swaying around with a major headache. "At least I got here unharmed." I then smiled and started at the trailed in front of me, seeing the old man outside of the building. "Um... hey! You're that old man!" I said without thinking and he nearly glared at me when I acknowledged him and I went stiff.

"He's the star of the movie. You understand?" I immediately nodded my head. "There's no movie without the star." he added.

"W-what do we do?" I couldn't help the stutter that crept into my voice as the man kind of scares me right now.

"You ruined my picture." I flinched at those words. "Now, you'd better figure out a way to save it!" he said and I nodded before opening my mouth to say something.

"S-save it? Don't you mean fix?" I questioned and he just glared at me. "S-sorry!"

I quickly scrambled to the door of the trailer and tensed.

"Gotta do this, gotta do this... Oh, I wish I was back home eating steak with my sister..." I whined and then I finally knocked.

"Go away!" I heard the voice of Kirk and I flinched.

Wow I feel horrible.

I decided to put on my brave face and stood tall, well as tall as a small twelve year old can stand. "What can I do to make you come out of there?" I asked through the door and there was a small silence before Kirk spoke again.

"You can refill my half-caf Leviathan Latte-Espresso," I blinked, "on the double!"

"H-huh!?"

Ugh, celebrities!

Why did I have to do something so demeaning for someone as stuck up as him?!

I huffed as I saw a large cup fall from an open window.

And he doesn't even open the door to hand me the cup! Spoiled, childish, brat!

That's what he is!

I went over to pick up the cup anyway, though not until after I stuck my tongue out at the door.

I guess it was back to Sunrise St. for me and to Queequeg's I go!

Why? Because it was the only place I knew around here that sold coffee.

I got back into the cart thingy and 'drove' back to the Sound Stage.

When I got there, I headed to the gate and came back to the street of Hollywood, not even noticing that Harvey was gone.

I ran back to the first Queequeg's I saw when I came to the island and entered the shop, ignoring Willy Bingleman and I walked up to the cashier guy person.

"Excuse me," I watched as the man turned to me with a bright smile.

"What can I get you, kiddo?" the man asked me and I grinned, holding up Kirk's cup.

"Half-caf Leviathan Latte-Espresso!" I exclaimed and his smile turned to a small frown.

"Oh, sorry, we're out of Lattes." I frowned at that and looked down in thought as he said the next thing. "You can order something else off the menu."

I pondered that thought.

Okay, so they had no more Lattes, but they have infant sized cups and full and decaf... maybe I can try to mix two drinks together to try and get Kirk's 'special' drink?

Yeah! That might just work!

"Um... how about a infant decaf Espresso?" I questioned, more so to myself than to the man and he nodded.

"Coming right up." he said and I smiled.

"Thank you!" I chirped when he handed me a small coffee cup after a minute or two.

"Anytime, kid." He laughed and I waved bye to him before leaving.

Now just to get the other half of the coffee.

But where... and how...?

Aha!

I grinned wide with the sudden realization that there were two Queequeg's on the street that I could go to. So that meant that the other one had to have a Latte!

"Let's go!" I shouted to absolutely no one before heading down to the other Queequeg's.

When I entered the second coffeehouse, I looked around and saw there were two people in there, not including the lady at the counter and I huffed.

There was a hobo-looking man and a weird looking lady with a baby.

I didn't feel like encountering any pointless conversation so I just walked straight to the lady at the counter.

"Hi!" I greeted and she smiled down at me.

"Hello, and what can I get you today?" she asked and I tilted my head lightly.

I figured they had to have Lattes since the other place didn't. So I didn't bother asking for Kirk's special and instead asked for another thing.

"Um, can I get a infant full Latte?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Of course." she answered before handing me the little cup of coffee after a minute of waiting and I thanked her before going over to a table and I sat the three cups down.

"Goodie. Now that I have the coffee, I can just mix them up and get what that spoiled celebrity wanted." I giggled lightly before carefully pouring the Espresso into the larger cup and then the Latte. "There! One half-calf Leviathan Latte-Espresso!" I exclaimed happily and then I threw away the two little cups and put away the Leviathan cup before exiting the coffeehouse to go back to Kirk's trailer.

When I got back to the trailer, I bounced straight to the starred door and knocked.

"Hello!" Spoiled celebrity! Anyone, home?

I giggled again before speaking once more when I wasn't answered.

"I got your coffee," I said, "sir," I added as an afterthought.

Suddenly the door opened and Kirk started at me with a slight frown. I took that as a cue to give him the coffee he asked for and he took it, a small smile twitching at his lips and I was pleased.

"A little common courtesy, that's all I ask." I blinked, confused. What did he mean by common courtesy? "I shall be back on set momentarily." he finished, taking a drink of his coffee and I chose to nod, for no reason at all though.

He then left and I was left with an old man who seemed really happy.

"You've saved my production!" I beamed at that, happy that I helped in some way. "I might have a few more tasks for you, kid." Wait, what? My smile dropped and I frowned at that. "Meet me on Soundstage 1 when you're ready."

What if I'm never ready?

"Uh... okay..." I said, though it was more said in a whisper.

I watched him leave and then was about to follow in the cart but I was stopped when I realized that Kirk left his door open.

"What Kirk doesn't know, won't hurt him." I thought sneakily and then hopped up the steps and slipped inside before anyone could see.

When I got inside, my eyes opened wide with the stuff inside.

"Wow! So this is what it looks like in a big movie stars trailer." I giggled. "This is so cool!"

I decided to explore a bit, finding all kinds of costumes and mannequins and makeup and stuff. I also saw a bunch of trophies for different things and a few posters too. I really really wanted to try on one of the costumes but I chose against it, in favor of keeping on my magician outfit. Not to mention nothing was blue and I really liked blue.

I walked a little further down and saw a few empty cups of juice and one empty cup of coffee. I stuck my tongue out lightly before spotting his bed and grinned childishly, getting a really fun idea.

"Again, what Kirk doesn't know, won't hurt him~!" I sang out in glee before jumping onto the bed and jumping up and down on it.

It wasn't very bouncy, but it was still fun.

Eventually I had to stop and get out of there.

Well, back to the set I go!

I can't wait to watch the movie when it's finished.

It looked really interesting before I went and ruined it by upsetting the main character. Heh, oops.

I did exactly that. I exited the trailer, does Kirk even know there's an egg on it?; got back on the cart; and drove back to the set, avoiding the occasional cat and trash can on the way.

When I got back I noticed two things.

Sophia was gone and the 'Recording In Progress' thing was flashing.

How much time did I spend jumping on that bed?

I grinned, not caring, and went ahead and entered the building.

I wasn't at all worried that I'd mess something up again.

"Unbelievable!" The old man said when I entered the room and for a second I thought I was in trouble, but he continued speaking. "We have to get this shot!"

I was officially confused.

Was that even what the old man said?

I don't know, I don't think I was listening.

"Sorry," now the camera man was speaking. The one who so rudely shushed me when I tried talking to him, "Union rules." Union? What the heck was Union...? "I can't work another minute today." he finished, crossing his arms and I tilted my head, curious.

Camera man can't work, that means no movie.

Oh... That's bad.

I think.

And then the camera man was walking right past me and out of the building.

Here I thought the old man would be devastated, but no, he just turned towards me when he saw me and asked me a question.

"You there!" He pointed at me and I frowned.

"M-me?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Think you can handle a camera?" he asked and I gulped before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"I can try..." I said, not as confident as I wanted to sound.

"Keep Kirk in the center of the screen. That's all you need to do." he instructed and I nodded, a little more confident.

"Okay." I said and then went to climb the stairs that held the camera.

Looks like I get to learn how to film a movie.

Yay...

Not as fun as it sounds now, but oh well.

I gripped the camera tightly before positioning it to where Kirk was in the middle.

"Doesn't seem so hard..." I murmured softly to myself.

I was so wrong!

It was really hard!

"Action!" I heard the old man say and then Kirk started moving and I tried my very best to keep him in the center.

He crept along the floor and then he was spooked by a door moving and then by a cat running out and he jumped up the stairs and ran up them and to the second floor where he was blasted by the cold of winter snow and then he ran to where a heater was.

I was trying my very best to follow him but it was proving to be really difficult.

Eventually the old man said cut and I frowned, sighing in relief.

"You need to keep Kirk in the center of the frame!" He scolded me and I lowered my head.

"Sorry..." I apologized before trying again.

"And take two!" The old man said and it began again.

It took a while but I finally got it, after getting the hang of following Kirk with the camera.

"Print it!" The man called and I let out a long sigh of relief before grinning proudly. "Excellent. Listen, kid, we're on a tight schedule here and there's still a lot to get done. Could you take a spin around the lot and see what else you could help with?" I frowned with that but nodded anyway.

Looks like I'd have to ride that cart thingy some more... oh yay.

Now to Soundstage two I think... maybe... I don't know.

And back into the cart I went.

The second soundstage was difficult to get to, since I didn't know where to go, but I finally got there after a bit.

When I exited the cart, still dizzy from the ride, I went and entered the building.

Though I was surprised to find Sophia.

I grinned in greeting and she smiled back at me, then she frowned again as she looked to her clipboard. "Where is Goldie with the script?" She asked and I was tempted to shrug, but I did nothing, staying quiet. "We told him it was due yesterday!" She added after a few seconds of looking around. "He's probably in his usual spot," she sighed, "head in the clouds." She rolled her eyes, letting a small chuckle slip passed her lips and I tilted my head, smiling slightly in response.

I giggled lightly at that and she smiled at me.

"Hey, do me a favor?" I nodded immediately at that.

"Sure!"

"Find him and get that script!" she shooed me away then and I saluted her.

"Got it!" I chirped before exiting the building.

I then realised something really important.

I had no idea where I would find this Goldie guy and or the script for the movie.

I didn't even know what he looked like!

I whimpered lightly at those thoughts before sighing and climbing into the cart once more.

"Why can't things in Poptropica ever be simple?" I asked with a disheartened frown before I shook my head and started to drive to only god knows where.

Let's see... head in the clouds...?

Maybe that's some sort of clue.

I sighed and decided to head back to Soundstage one. May as well start somewhere, right?

When I got back to the building, I exited the cart and walked around the area.

"Head in the clouds, head in the clouds... Head... in the... clo...Ow!" I was stopped when a large chunk of fake snow fell on my head and I shook furiously to get the stuff out of my hair before I looked up to see where it came from.

That was when I got a really good idea.

Maybe I could climb to the top of the building to see if there was anything more to give me a clue of where the Goldie person was?

"Haha! Yes, brilliant!" I complimented myself before looking around to see if there were any boxes around that I could climb up and to my pleasant surprise, there were.

I walked over to them and began climbing them to get to the top.

When I finally got to the top, intent on finding anything more on the location of this Goldie guy, imagine my surprise when I find an old guy typing on top of the building.

"Hey!" I shouted out without even meaning to and the guy didn't even look disturbed, in fact he looked pleased.

Which confused me really bad.

"This is it!" He exclaimed loudly, so loudly that I had to cover my ears. "It's genius! My best work ever!"

"U-uh... huh?" I questioned, more confused, but then it hit me. "You're Goldie?" I asked after a few seconds, but he wasn't able to answer me as suddenly there was a gust of wind blew away the paper that was lying beside him.

"Uh oh. This is not good." He said, more in a simple manner and I looked at his stupidly.

No duh! Your work just blew away and you are just standing there...! Why aren't you doing anything!? Gah!

What do I do, what do I do...!? Oh...! He's speaking to me...

"Now my script is scattered across Sunrise Street!" he said rashly and I frowned.

Now he realises that...

It was a few seconds after he said that that I realised he wasn't going to say anything more.

I groaned and nearly fell back in frustration. "Oh fine! I'll go retrieve the stupid script!" I huffed out before making the decision to climb down and go to Sunrise St. to get back the four pages of the script. "I'm only on the first island and I'm getting really annoyed with Poptropica..." I added to myself after I climbed down and then I scoffed.

That's probably because I never actually played as a real Poptropican before now.

Though I have to admit, this is actually pretty cool.

Running to the gate, I exited to the street; determined to find those pages before they blew away for good.

But knowing Poptropica and the way the islands are made, they weren't going to blow away for good. I also knew there was a really good chance some of these pages would be on rooftops.

The first page I had spotted was on the blueish-green building that I had to climb before the earthquake. The page was on an antenna thingy.

After climbing the building and reached the antenna, I swiftly grabbed the first page before climbing down and back onto the street.

The second page I found was on the coffee cup on top of the first Queequeg's. It wasn't that hard to get that page when I found it, so I grabbed it.

The third one I found was on top of the very last building on the street, which confused me.

I quickly climbed the building to snatch the page before climbing down and I looked around.

There was supposed to be a fourth page... so... where was it?

I had no idea, but I had to find it.

So I ran back, searching everywhere I went.

Aha! I found it!

The last page, that should've been the second page, I found was on the very top of the theater.

It was difficult, very difficult, to reach, but I did.

So I grabbed it and then climbed down before heading back to the soundstage that Goldie was on.

When I was done, I examined the pages and found four stickers labeled with numbers.

I grinned and then sat down on the ground, going to read what the script was about before numbering the pages from first to fourth.

I frowned, pausing in my reading. "Uh..."

After a few minutes, I blinked.

"That was... odd..." I murmured before shrugging and standing up.

Oh well, back to the set I go to return this weird script to it's owner.

Returning to the set, I climbed the boxes again and climbed to the top of the building.

"I'm back!" I called out childishly.

And of course he ignores me and instead goes to sigh in relief when he see the paper in my hands.

"I'm glad you were able to find all those pages. Now if I could just figure out how to get down..." he trailed and I nearly giggled in glee.

Serves you right for ignoring me.

Now it's back to Soundstage two.

When I got back I entered the building to see if I could talk to Sophia and tell her I found Goldie and the script too.

Apparently she already knew.

"Thank goodness! You found the script!" She smiled wide and I gave her a half-hearted smile.

I don't understand Poptropica logic... I really don't.

"...And they are in the right order!" Hey... how'd she know that? Oh yeah, I still have the pages... and she just snatched them away from me.

Okay then...

"But we've got another problem." Oh great. "Our lead actress never showed up." Of course she didn't. "We need a Lacey Williams type." Lacey Williams? Who's that? "Get us someone like her!"

"On it!" I immediately said as soon as she handed me back the script and a photo of... wait who is that?

Oh! So that's who Lacey is... okay then.

Back to work!

And I know just the place to visit!

I left with a wide grin and got back into the cart, driving straight back to Soundstage one to go to a certain Talent Agency building.

When I had gotten to the Talent Agency, I was bouncing with excitement.

I'd be doing something that helped allot of people out! It was so exciting!

I entered the building with a wide grin and held tightly to the photo.

"Who to ask, who to ask, who... to... ask..." I chanted, bouncing on the balls of my feet before shrugging and I walked to the lady behind the desk before showing her the photo. "Excuse me, can you help me find an actress like this?" I asked her and she took the photo from me, looking it over.

"Oh my..." she said and I frowned, thinking there was something wrong. "There hasn't been an actress like this for decades. She was a big star!" She smiled and I tilted my head, still frowning.

So that's a no then, right?

"Where could we find someone like her?" I asked, confused and curious.

"I'll get you the next best thing..." she said and I brightened up.

"Really?" I asked and she surprised me when she jumped out from behind the desk, removing her shades and jacket. I gasped as I realised she looked almost exactly... like... oh my gosh!

"Lacey Williams, at your service!" she exclaimed and I felt my jaw drop.

No way!

"This talent agency thing was just a safety net. I'll see you at the studio!" I could do nothing but nod dumbly as she left.

It was a minute later when I snapped from my stupor and left the building, heading back to Soundstage two to see if there was anything more I needed to do.

I followed the path back to Soundstage one and then hopped into the cart to go back to Soundstage two.

When I got back, I entered the building.

I saw Sophia and the old man when I first entered and shot them both a smile which Sophia returned but the old man ignored it.

"I'm back, Sophia!" I said childishly and her smile grew before she got serious.

"Good," she said sharply before adding something else. "We need you to act out the role of the Navigator."

Say what now?

Me...? Act... as in play in the movie?

Uh...

"Hurry up and get changed and get on the set!" she ushered me to where I would change before I even got the chance to object.

The thing is... I had no idea where to go.

"Sophia, I haven't got all day." The old man who I know just realised was the director, turned to Sophia and I frowned.

"Right!" She nodded and turned to me. "You heard him! Get changed and get on stage!"

"B-but I don't know..." I trailed off, seeing the look on their faces before nodding and walking away.

Find my outfit and get on stage... got it... I think.

Oh wait, found the room!

It was above the crane.

Okay then, get changed. Check!

Aww... but I don't want to change from my magician outfit...

I sighed dejectedly before grabbing the outfit I was supposed to change into and got changed quickly, hanging up my other outfit.

After a few minutes, I was on stage with Lacey.

I looked down at my outfit and frowned. "I look ridiculous." I murmured to myself.

"Quiet on the set!" I flinched with that and pulled the cloth further on my face, hiding the blush that was on my cheeks.

I can't believe he heard that...

And I whispered it!

I don't even think Lacey heard it.

Oh well.

"Ready... Action!" The old man suddenly shouted afterwards and I frowned more.

I'm going to screw up so bad... I just know it!

"This is it, my friend." Lacey started off her lines and I inhaled deeply before letting it out, terrified.

Oh boy.

"It is time for us to say goodbye." She added.

"But-!" I began my line as I was supposed to, though I was tempted, really tempted, to say 'Later alligator', and she cut me off like she was supposed to.

"I know what you're thinking." No you don't! "You can't come with me!" Aw.

"But we've come so far!" I shouted out, throwing my hands up in the air in a small fit. "You can't leave me behind now!" I nearly pouted, whining and I could barely make out a small smirk that was on Lacey's face.

I really was a child. Heh.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, placing her hand over her heart, "but the journey from here is too dangerous!" Wow, she was really good at this acting thing.

I let out a sigh like I was giving up before grabbing a compass from the belt I had around my waist and I handed it to her. "Take this to remember me by." I said, acting like I was sad.

I actually really liked that compass. It was fun to play with.

"What is it?" It's a compass, duh!

"It's my compass." I replied in a lightly childish tone and she really did smile then. I think I even heard the director huff at my antics. "For when you're lost in stormy skies." I added with a light tilt of my head.

"Thank you, my friend." She said, holding the compass to her chest.

I didn't even notice that it started to rain.

"Safe journeys!" I shouted out as she hopped into a balloon that was parked right behind her. I waved to her and she waved back. "I'll never forget you!"

"So long!" She shouted back as the balloon started to rise into the air and I continued to wave.

"Nooooo!" I shouted as soon as lightning struck the balloon and she started to plummet. I wanted to giggle so bad at the plot but I didn't. "Guess I shouldn't have given her that metal compass in a lightning storm." I said after a few seconds and tried my very best not to laugh at the simplicity of the line.

When we were finished, the old man jumped up and down with a wide grin on his face and I couldn't help but beam at the sight. "Print it! That's a wrap!" He shouted out and I grinned childishly.

When I got changed back into my magicians outfit, I jumped down to go talk to the people that were in the room. Including Lacey, the old man, and Sophia.

First was Lacey.

"That was pretty awesome, huh?" I asked her, giggling lightly.

It was fun!

"It's such a thrill to be back in front of the camera!" She exclaimed and I smiled brightly, her smiling back.

Next was the director.

"You were sublime!" He exclaimed.

I giggled at that. "I don't know what sublime means, but thank you!" I bowed as a show and he rolled his eyes.

And finally, Sophia.

"Did I do good?" I asked her, really wanting to know if I was good or not.

You can never trust what directors say, especially if the movie itself is really bad.

"It was good, really good." Sophia complemented and I beamed. "Nice work!" She added.

"Awesome!" I jumped up and down and she laughed.

Now it was time to get back to work.

So to stage three I go!

So from stage two to three, I had to go left, then I had to keep going straight, and then I had to turn right at the very last street, and then I had to keep going straight again and I had to turn right again and right once more to reach the building.

I got lost a few times, but eventually I made it. And I passed stage four on the way so now I know where it is so I won't get lost next time.

Exiting the cart, I made my way over to the door; passing a hot dog truck on the way.

I was really excited for this one because right outside the door was a huge green dinosaur! It looked so cool! I wanted to climb on it but I knew I'd get into trouble if I did.

So I just ignored it, no matter how hard that was, and went inside.

I walked inside and passed a bunch of props and stuff until I reached a western set stage with a rolling background.

I could already tell it was going to be fun.

Too bad it didn't involve the dinosaur outside.

I walked further until I saw Sophia again and I stopped.

Huh... how did she get here before me?

Ooh! Maybe she has magical teleporting powers!

Or maybe I'm just really, really slow...

Haha! Slow motion!

She sighed again, looking to her clipboard and I tilted my head to the side, frowning.

What was wrong now?

"The set builder's a no-show." Oh. "Do me a favor and sift through that pile of old props over there and try to get a prop train together." She pointed to a bin behind her and I nodded.

"No problem!" I saluted her and she smiled.

"Thank you."

It was difficult, getting together a wooden train just by using old wood and the blueprints that were available, but I managed it.

Proud of my work, I returned to Sophia with the weird wooden train thing.

"Uh, here you go. Though this doesn't at all look like a train." I said, and she chuckled.

"Nothing a fresh coat of paint can't fix." She answered and I tilted my head.

Huh? ...oh!

After a bit, she was done painting the wooden train and I couldn't help but stare.

It really looked like a train! An actual train!

"See? Movie magic!" She grinned and I shook the shock away.

Movie magic, huh?

"But we're not done yet." she replied after a few seconds and I turned to her, but not before seeing the train magically disappear.

More like real magic!

"Grab the hats from upstairs and try to find the right actors for the parts." She instructed. "There are plenty of actors milling around Sunrise Street." I nodded with these orders and grinned.

"You can count on me!" I chirped before running all the way to the other side of the room and up to the dressing area before grabbing both a white cowboy hat and a black one.

And I knew exactly where to go to find the two actors.

Well... kind of.

The first place I would go to is Queequeg's, where Willy was.

Hopeful I am right in these assumptions.

So I went to Queequeg's once more, exiting the building and getting into the cart, I rode for Sunrise St.

When I got to stage one, I got out and ran to the street before running all the way to the coffee house and I went inside.

"Oh Willy!" I called out childishly, waving around the black cowboy hat.

Willy spotted me right away and a bright grin lit up his face as he snatched the hat away from me and placed it on his head.

"At last, a chance to show my dark side!" He exclaimed and I couldn't help but laugh.

What dark side?

"You're welcome!" I shouted after him when he started to walk away and I huffed when he completely ignored me. "Well fine." I stuck my tongue out at the door before walking out of the shop myself and turning right, to where the one building that said Digital Dreamscapes was located.

I didn't know who was in there, but I guaranteed that my missing actor would be in there whether or not I wanted him to be.

After walking a bit, I finally came to the blue building and I went inside.

Immediately, when I walked in, I was bombarded by millions of chicken posters!

Wow...! These movies just keep getting more pathetic with each poster.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked around before giving a wide grin and a triumphant noise when I saw a man trapped in a pile of lightbulbs. Er... a suit that looked uncomfortable on him I mean.

I walked over and greeted him with my usual 'hi'.

"Hello!" I chirped and he just shot me a small glare before going back to sulking in the suit.

Aw...

"Er," I started to say something but he cut me off with a sigh.

"Acting isn't what it used to be." He frowned, lowering his head and I frowned too. "I once played Hamlet in the park! Now I stand around all day in this ridiculous suit." He finished and I hummed in thought.

"Well..." I looked down at the white hat in my hands before smiling wide and handing it to him. "Here."

"Finally," he brightened up considerably and I beamed, "a heroic role! No more of this middle-earthiness for me." He said as he put on the hat.

"You're welcome!" I chirped happily.

"Thanks kid." He said before walking away.

I went ahead and followed him out, knowing I'd have to get back to the set too.

When I got back, exiting the cart, I walked inside to see what I needed to do next.

"Sophia?" I questioned, hoping she was still in here.

"Ah! There you are!" Sophia waved me over and I obediently went over to her. "We need you to be the stunt coordinator. When we call for an effect, you set it off!"

"That sounds easy." I grinned in response and she nodded.

When I was in place, the scene started.

"And... action!" The director, the old man, shouted.

"Okay, here we go." I murmured in reply, though only to myself.

"We need more buffalo!" I immediately hit the button shaped like a buffalo after he called it and a 'buffalo' appeared. The white hatted man jumped over the prop and I waited patiently for the next call. "Tornado!" I pressed the button that looked like tornado and a cardboard tornado appeared; the actor acting like he was being blown away. "Cue the villain!" Next I pressed the button with the hat on it and Willy appeared on a... a flying... horse...

Okay... that's weird.

Oh well.

After a few more of those, the wooden train appeared and so did Willy.

When the two made it to the end of the train, the white hatted man suddenly shouted a line out.

"It's the end of the line for you Black Bandit!" He said with a smug grin and I shivered from the anticipation.

What was Willy, er, the Black Bandit going to do?

"Me no likey!" Wait... what?

And then the white hatted cowboy pushed the Black Bandit off the train.

"That's great!" Wait... how was that great!? Willy said, and I quote 'Me no likey'! That's not movie material! At least, not a western movie material anyway. "Print it!" And no one cares...

Okay, cool... that's... cool.

After everything was done, I went to stand over by Sophia again. "Great work!" She complimented me and I smiled.

"Thank you." I replied with a small yawn.

"Thanks for your help." She added and I nodded in reply.

It was fun.

"Whew! Real acting is harder than I remember." I overheard the white hatted cowboy say and I giggled.

"I really connected with my inner bad guy." I turned to Willy and dead panned.

"All you said was 'Me no likey'!" I huffed and he glared at me, almost pouting. "And bye...!" I quickly excused myself and left.

I still had work to do after all.

So to stage four I go, and this time I wouldn't get lost since I knew where it was.

It was just on the other side of the area from stage three.

When I got there, I exited the cart and walked to the door.

Entering the door, I saw the old man and Kirk talking.

"Okay, Kirk go ahead and suit up." The old man said and I had to tilt my head in confusion.

Kirk left and disappeared behind a door for a few seconds before coming back out in...

A monkey suit?

I nearly burst into laughter with that and even more so as Kirk voiced my thoughts.

"A monkey suit?" he questioned and I could've sworn that the old man smirked.

"You look marvelous." He said, clapping his hands.

"It's demeaning!" Kirk shouted out and I really did giggle at that, causing the two to turn to me before Kirk turned back to the director. "I won't do it!" He snapped and that made me frown.

Again?

Kirk disappeared again behind the door and the outfit he was wearing was thrown at us.

I ducked the head piece and grinned in triumph.

"Ha! You miss-!" I was cut off when the body piece hit me in the head, knocking off my hat, and I fell back. "Gah!"

I shook away the dizziness and stood up, barely hearing the sigh come from the old man.

"Ow... that hurt." I huffed, brushing my suit off and I bent down to pick up my hat and placed it back on my head, messing up my hair in the process. "Does he need another coffee?" I asked on impulse.

The old man shook his head before talking. "I've had it up to here," he held his hand up his and I giggled, "with his Primadonna Hijinks!" He huffed out before looking to me with a smirk. "Hey kid, you think you're up for the role of a lifetime?"

I know I wasn't supposed to be surprised when he asked me this, knowing Poptropica, but I was because I didn't expect him to ask me of all people.

"Er... uh... I..." I frowned in answer before taking a deep breath and nodding. "I guess... Yeah, sure!" I answered.

"Good, now go put on the monkey suit." The old man ordered and I nodded, giggling lightly.

"Okey dokey!" I chirped before grabbing the 'evil' suit and going behind the door. I changed into the suit, hanging up my magicians outfit, and came back out.

"How do I look?" I asked childishly and the director laughed.

"You certainly look the part." He commented and I grinned, though he couldn't see it from behind the gorilla mask. "Now jump on that stage. Time is money in this business." I nodded, not understanding what he meant and climbed the stairs to the set.

I wonder what I'd be doing in this thing?

Guess it's time to find out.

"Okay, now all you have to do is jump on the rooftops to get to the top. When you do, collect the red balloon. Make sure to pop all the green balloons on the way," the director instructed me, "okay kid?" I nodded to this and he nodded back. "Watch out for cannons and army men!"

And then I started, jumping up onto each of the building platforms to pop the green balloons, destroy cannons, and kill little army people.

Destination: the red balloon!

After following what the director says, I finally reached the top where a lady, a red balloon, and a few planes were at.

"Now you need to 'Take a fall'! Put up a good fight but let the planes shoot you down, alright kid?" I nodded again at this and grabbed the balloon.

I did almost exactly what the old man told me to do.

I jumped around, getting 'shot at' by the planes, and then I fell.

"Haha! Now that's some good acting! Print it!" The director called out and I grinned as I landed on the bottom floor.

I changed from the monkey suit before going to talk to the old man again; fixing my hat in the process.

"Great! Now all the scenes are shot!" The director said and I smiled brightly, feeling pleased that I was able to help. "Now head over to Post-Production!" He instructed and I frowned.

Where and what is Post-Production?

I had no idea.

I left the building, confused, and got into the cart.

Maybe if I drove around a bit, I could find it?

I hopped into the cart and started to drive, though I didn't need to get far.

Because almost as soon as I left, I found the building not far from the building I was just in.

It was actually just one building over.

"Sweet!" I called as I drove in and then exited the cart.

I walked over to the door, which had the words 'Post-Production Suite' written over it and entered the building.

"I'm here!" I grinned as I saw the director and he smiled at me.

Again, how did he get here before me?

Who knows.

Anyway...

"Filming is only the first step, kid." He immediately started talking, bringing me from my thoughts. "We've still got work to do to finish the movie!"

"Really?" I tilted my head, eager to help out some more. "What else do we have to do?"

"First, we must excise some of these continuity errors." I blinked, frowning.

I did not get a word in that sentence, well besides errors. I know what error means.

"So... fix the errors?" I questioned and he chuckled but nodded.

Hey, I'm only a kid, remember?

"Follow me." He waved me over and started walking to a small corridor in the building that was labeled 'Film Editing'.

So I was right!

Awesome!

I followed him down the corridor, passing some cool looking equipment on the way and then he stopped in front of something that looked like a flashing stamp thingy.

"Use this." He motioned to a high tech looking wheely thing that looked like it could be a park ride if it were bigger... allot bigger.

I nodded, still confused and went to do what he said.

"All you have to do is go through the film and find ones that don't look right." The old man instructed and I nodded again. "Use that razor there to cut out the scene that doesn't fit."

And so I did.

I went through each film line and cut out the ones that didn't look right or that had errors in them.

When I was finished, I had three film pieces cut out, each that didn't fit in the line.

"Perfect! Lock it. Let's move on." The old man said and I backed away from the machine.

"Okay, now what?" I asked.

"Now, to add sound." He replied and I frowned in question.

"Didn't we record the sound when filming?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I forget, you are a neophyte." What the heck's a neophyte? Is that some sort of insult? "No, we will add most of the audio effects now, so that we can make them sound exactly as we desire." Oh... okay.

"Oh..." I replied, slightly disheartened before following him again to a different corridor and to a different machine.

I followed him down a corridor that was labeled 'Sound Editing' and then we came to a stop in front of a table with different kinds of items.

On the table were coconuts and steak.

Ooh! Steak!

Huh?

"Use these items here," he started.

Oh... he's talking to me.

"To create the sound effects the movie calls for. Okay?" I nodded while staring at the steak.

I was really hungry... and tired too.

Making a movie was hard.

"Alright." I murmured softly and he motioned his hand to the items.

"Go ahead." He smiled at me and I grinned back. "Now, each of the scenes need four sounds added at the right time. Click on the right sound when see the indicator flash across the screen." He instructed and I nodded again.

"Got it." I said.

It was harder than I thought since I didn't know what to do, but after a few tries, I actually got it right.

First, for the first scene, it was the rain which was easy, rustling some paper. Next was the sound of thunder which was a metal sheet thingy. Then it was the sound of the balloon poping which was exactly that, a balloon popping. And last it was the sound of the balloon hitting water which was just splashing around a cup of water.

The second scene was with the roaring fire, which was with a match and a can. The next thing was with the rattling plates and stuff which was exactly that, plates. Then there was the bear with was the sound of a bear growling. And finally there was the ghost scene which had the sound of a ghost.

The third scene started with buffalo, which was the buffalo noise thingy. Next it was horse galloping which was the sound of coconuts and then it was the sound of a train which was brushes and a whistle. Last it was the sound of a punch, where the white hatted cowboy pushed Willy off the train, which was the sound of the paddle hitting the steak.

Aw... poor steak.

The fourth and last scene was the sound of airplanes, which was the fan. The second sound was that of the monkey landing on the building which was an anvil hitting a box. The third sound was the monkey yelling which was the button where a monkey is howling out. And the last sound is the gorilla falling which is a bottle.

It was fun, hard, but fun. And I liked listening to each of the sounds.

After completing it, I went to talk to the director again.

"My masterpiece, finished at last." He said with a wide grin and I beamed. "Will you take the film to the theater?" He asked me and I nodded. "I have... other business to attend to."

"Happy to help." I grinned, skipping away after he handed me a few rolls of film.

To the theater I go then!

Exiting the building, entering the cart, and driving to the first stage building, I made my way to Sunrise St.

When I got to the theater, the first thing I saw was Sophia standing by the doors. And I also saw the title of the movie on the board above the doorway.

Wow...

Poptropica logic... I'll never understand it... ever.

"Hey Sophia." I chirped and she smiled at me. "I brought the film."

"Thanks. It's a big night." She grinned wide and I beamed. "Carson's comeback!"

The director... right?

Yeah.

"Say, where is the old man?" I asked her and she looked at me weird for saying 'old man' but she answered anyway.

"He can never watch his own movies. Makes him nervous." She said, chuckling lightly and I nodded.

"He's a strange guy." I commented without even meaning to. See? I have a big mouth and I don't know when to keep it shut. "What's his deal?" I immediately covered my mouth with those words and shrank back, hoping she wasn't mad.

"Watch the movie and you may understand." She said and I sighed in relief when she didn't yell at me.

"Okay..." I murmured just as she and the old couple from earlier made their way into the theater. I then went inside myself.

When I got inside, I walked down a few seats before over hearing a man shout out something. "Carson WIllis hasn't made a good movie in years!"

"Carson Willis hasn't made any movie in years." Another man with weird funky glasses commented and I hummed in answer.

"Hey, free popcorn is free popcorn." I heard another man say and nearly bristled in anger.

This movie was going to be good and saying that is technically insulting the old man and the movie!

I huffed, crossing my arms as I made my way to the second floor in the theater.

I grabbed out the film rolls when I saw the film projector in the back and grinned as I placed them in the thing.

"Movie, set, play." I smirked as I said these words and played the movie.

After the first scene, the hobo-like guy laughed and the woman who had a child in the second Queequeg's huffed.

"You thought that was funny?" I giggled lightly as the man frowned.

"What? No, of course not." He quickly said and I stuck my tongue out at him, glad he didn't catch me. He then snickered lightly after and I mentally glared at him.

That scene was not funny!

Well... maybe a little bit.

When the guy said he shouldn't have given the girl the metal compass in a lightning storm.

I giggled at those thoughts and then played the next scene.

After the second scene I heard the old woman below the balcony say something.

"Gee whillikers! I did not see that coming." She commented.

"Thank goodness I brought my heart medication!" The old man said after her and I smiled in thought.

I'm glad they like the movie so far.

When the third scene was done playing I heard the white hatted cowboy say something. "Wonderful performance, Old Bean. A star turn." I grinned as I heard that.

He was good.

"It helps to work with an actor as great as you!" Willy complemented and I brightened up.

I didn't expect Willy to say anything good to anyone but himself!

After the fourth and final scene, I heard some people get up and leave. I also heard the crazy woman speak.

"That monkey... He was so brave." She cooed and I smiled.

"See that, honey? That's how you connect with an audience- just like the gorilla did." The red-haired lady said to Dakota and I rolled my eyes.

I don't think she'll ever get that.

As soon as the lights came back on, I ran from the balcony, back down to the ground floor and exited the building.

"That didn't make a lick of sense." I sighed softly. The scenes were really good but they didn't belong together. Oh well though because it was still fun to make and watch.

"Genius! Absolutely genius!" I overheard someone say and I chuckled.

"Carson Willis is back!" Another person said excitedly and I tilted my head.

Perhaps, or perhaps that was his final movie?

"If only I had thumbs to give to this movie!" I blinked at that.

That doesn't even make sense.

How do you give thumbs to a movie?

The three guys left and then I walked back over to Sophia, only just noticing that she was standing behind me.

"You see?" Sophia asked and I shook my head, causing her to sigh. "It was him. He had so much early success, but he lost his imagination and went after the money." She frowned solemnly and I frowned to. "And it turned him into a monster." Oh! I get it now!

I smiled then, really getting what the movie stood for. "So this movie was his way back home, huh?" I questioned her and she nodded with a smile.

"Yes." She answered. "And I think it may have been his swan song. He left for Cannes just before this screening." I frowned at that.

I had wanted to compliment him on the movie.

Thank him for the fun, but I guess I wouldn't have the chance now.

"But he told me to give you this." She then handed me something and I blinked in surprise before realizing what it was.

It was the Poptropica medallion for this island.

I then grinned wide and jumped up and down in glee.

"Yes! I just got my first Poptropican medallion!" I shouted out, twirling around in delight.

Just then everything around me went black.

"H-huh...?" My eyes went wide with fear and I quickly turned around in all directions, seeing nothing. "W-what's going on!?" I shouted out, kind of scared.

This isn't supposed to happen... right?

"Congratulations..." I lashed around to see a cloaked figure behind me and I backed away. The figure cackled loudly.

"W-who are you?" I asked and the figure's cackle quieted.

He ignored my question and instead continued talking. "You got your first island medallion."

"S-so what?" I was really scared now.

"You haven't noticed?" The figure cackled again and I gulped.

"Noticed what?" I asked.

"You're not in the game anymore, little Noel."

My eyes went wide. "H-how do you know my name!?" I squealed out and the figure grinned.

"I know everything about you." The figure answered before raising two cloaked arms. "Look around you, you're living the real thing." He cackled and I looked around, seeing people around me now and I realise that I'm still on Back Lot Island.

"I-I just got the island medallion and now I'm going home." I huffed, not knowing at all where this conversation was going.

"Tsk, tsk little Noel." The figure smirked. "You still don't get it. You aren't going home, you can't!"

I stumbled back. "W-what do you mean by that?" I questioned, my breathing getting quicker.

"There's only one possible way to ever return home now." He grinned and I frowned.

"How?"

"Simple," he answered, cackling again. "Save poptropica, little hero; return balance to the islands; and collect every medallion." He answered and I frowned more.

"What if I can't?" I asked and he smirked.

"Then you stay trapped as 'Gentle Lightning' forever. No more mommy and daddy, no more school or your friends... no more of that little boy crush that you have on that fourteen year old in your class." He snickered as I blushed. "And no more of your precious sister, Alexis."

My eyes widened then. "How do you know about all that!?" I shouted, taking a step forward but the figure just cackled as he started to fade. "No wait!"

"Remember, little Noel, save Poptropica and collect the medallions; you'll be able to go home then." Then he faded completely.

"No!" I shouted out, starting to tear up.

When everything returned to normal, I was in my blimp, floating above open waters.

"Was that all... just a dream...?" I asked before frowning and digging into my pocket to grab out the Back Lot medallion. "No... it couldn't have been." I sighed then and sat the medallion down. "I guess if I want to go home, I have to collect all the medallions. But..." I paused. "What then?"

I guess I'll find that out as soon as I get the medallions.

For now, I'll just have to deal with the simple problem of what island I would go to next.

I yawned lightly before leaning against the basket, tired.

"Looks like tomorrow I travel to the nearest island." I murmured before falling asleep.

...Night Watch Island, here I come.


End file.
